


二三事

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 两个小孩变成朋友的故事





	二三事

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多私设，比如慎一开始很冷淡，以及眼睛的颜色在成为暮光之眼之后变了  
> 但是少年劫慎真的吼吼磕，小男孩们真好，我xp大爆发（？）

手中的利刃刺穿了什么柔软的东西。飞溅的鲜血穿过金属面具的缝隙停在了劫的嘴角。他舔了舔，铁锈的味道立刻充斥着整个口腔。  
很快劫便发现，他身下的人的脖颈处正流淌着温暖的液体。他和他一样戴着面具遮起脸庞。然而与劫不同，那个人的面具是布制的。凑近之后可以看见他高耸的鼻梁和优美的唇形。  
劫发现他的猎物浅淡的紫色眸子里流露出的并非将死之人的恐慌与绝望。他只是静静的望着自己。  
劫没有抽出刀刃的打算。他发现自己无所适从，根本不知道下一步该做些什么。  
他跪在他的身上，就像一尊雕像。  
“——”  
那人蠕动着的嘴唇似乎在低语些什么。然而不知道是否因为喉咙被刺穿无法言语，还是他根本从未发出过声音，纵使劫将身体完全覆在他的身上，除了将要断绝的如游丝般的呼吸声，他也什么都听不到。

“！”  
劫从梦中惊醒。他整个人都弹坐了起来，大口大口的喘着气。  
他发现他现在正和其他修行的同伴一起睡在一间老旧的寺庙里。寒冷的风从大开的大门里吹进来，和他方才呼出的白气纠缠在一起。在一个夜里积累下来的热度因为劫掀开被子坐起身而散去了大半。劫这才发现他出了一身冷汗，湿热的身体因为液体的蒸发而霎时间感受到了来自北风的恶意。  
在劫刚想躺回被窝里的时候，刀刃劈击木头的声音将他仅有的睡意全数驱走。他赌气般将被子扔到一旁，绕过仍在睡梦中的同伴向外面走去。  
太阳还没有完全升起。雾气弥漫在这座位置偏远的寺庙周围。劫依稀的看到不远处的树林边上站着一个不断舞动着手臂的人影，于是他抱着手臂哈着气向他走了过去。  
砰，啪——  
人影很用力在挥舞着手中的刃，无情的砍伐着树林边缘的枝条。在劫靠近的时候，那影子停  
下了动作，一个熟悉的声音在劫耳边响起。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了。”  
原来是他的师兄，慎。  
劫看到他身穿着灰色的练功服，裸露的肌肤上都布满着汗水。黑色的短发也因为潮湿而柔顺的贴在他的脸上。  
劫“哼”了一声。  
他实在不想叫这个明明就没有比他大多少的人师兄。这听上去像一个尊称，显得慎好像比他厉害很多似的。反正劫挺不乐意的这么喊就对了。  
慎见他没有回话，便转身继续自己的修炼。这让劫有种被冷落的错觉。  
太冷淡了。盯着慎的身影，劫擅自下了一个结论。  
慎从来都喜欢一个人独来独往。  
虽然他是掌门之子，但他从来不恃宠而骄，总是一个人悄悄的在进行额外的修行。加上他天资优秀，对忍术的有自己独到的见解，年纪轻轻就实力高强。但是，劫也是慎的父亲苦说在外游历寻得的不可多得的奇才，他的各方面可以说和慎都旗鼓相当，因此免不了被同袍和长辈所议论。面对左一句右一句的对比评价，心高气傲的劫可谓是早早就把慎视为眼中钉，总是想找机会在众人面前将慎击垮。

只是除了日常的训练，慎几乎和大家没有什么交集。一次两次形式化的训练对打，根本无法说明任何问题。  
从来没有人能走近慎。就算有人去开他的玩笑，也只能悻悻而归，因为慎就连的微笑也是如此的僵硬。当然慎笑的次数也屈指可数：只有当既是他父亲又是他师傅的忍者大师当众称赞他时，他才会露出一个稍微能看一点的腼腆笑容。  
典型的武痴。劫又下了一个结论。

过了一会儿之后，有阳光从薄雾中散开。现在的时刻终于可以被称之为是早上了。  
慎再一次停下了动作。  
即使上面没有任何木屑，慎还是甩了甩他的刀，然后将砍下的枝条整理了一下，打算把它们当做柴火使用。在他抱着木柴和劫擦肩而过时，劫留意到慎琥珀色的眼睛里似乎隐藏着什么话语，但两个人都没有开口说话。  
劫这才恍然大悟道他就这么站着看着慎修行了如此之久。因为不像慎那样一直在运动着，他发现他现在连挪个步子也十分费劲。  
这浪费的时间够他训练好几个招式了。  
正当劫陷入自我厌恶之时，已经走开了好几米的慎突然回过头来。  
“早训，就要开始了。”慎眨了眨眼睛，似乎还在思考接下来该说些什么。“就算你还想进行抗寒训练，现在也该回去吃早饭了。”  
什么话，还真把自己当成是他的师兄了？  
劫对此嗤之以鼻，什么抗寒训练，慎绝对是在开他方才盯着他发呆的玩笑。  
虽然在心里已经骂开，劫还是不情不愿的跟上了慎的步伐。  
和慎呆在一起，简直要没趣的发疯。  
他们这么一路什么话也没有说，大部分时间里劫都是在盯着慎的后脑勺以及他稍微有些纤细的背影看。  
路上劫看到慎几次都要把没有捆紧的柴火掉出去，心里火急火燎的，恨不得自己上去把慎手上的柴给抢走。  
过了一会儿，劫终于逮到了一个表现自己的机会：他在慎不小心漏掉第一根树枝的时候，飞速的跑到对方面前，一把抢走了慎抱着的大捆木头。但是因为劫的动作太大，有好几根处在边角的树枝就这么掉在了地上。  
慎没有生气，只是默默的捡起了散落在地上的枝条。  
“你……”劫想刚开口，道歉的话语就被慎一脸淡漠的表情给噎回去了。慎简直连正眼也没瞧他，这让劫很生气。恰好这段回寺庙的路也并不遥远，劫不必忍受和这个呆子独处的时间很久。没走几步路，他就看见有同伴站在木门处向他们招手。  
“劫，你怎么和慎在一起？”有几个和劫比较熟识的伙伴打着招呼迎了上来。在劫想解释些什么的时候，他发现慎已经悄然无息的离开了。  
怪人一个。  
劫随手把柴火扔到地上，踩着重重的步子跟上了其他人，并咬牙切齿的回道：“没事，出去闲逛一下刚好碰到了而已。”

今天除了每日必需的早训之外，即将成为新生代的均衡的年轻忍者们还要参加一次特殊训练。虽然说是特殊训练，内容无非也就是潜入他们面前的星体森林，取回里面古庙之内的卷轴而已。行动单位为两人，由抽签决定。  
“希望不要和那个怪人分到一组。”劫默念道。他第一个走到装签条的竹筒面前，随意的抽走了一个。  
等到所有人手上都有纸条之后，慎的父亲让他们自行去番号相同的同伴。  
“番号，‘零’。”劫大声的喊道。接着开始观察他熟识的同僚们的表情。出乎劫意料之外的，他们全都面面相觑，似乎没有人有要应声的样子。  
“请多指教。”慎的声音兀然在劫的背后响起。他手上展示着和劫手中捏着的纸条上的数字一模一样的另一张纸条。  
“居然是你……”劫挑衅一般的眯起了眼睛，“你可不要拖我的后腿。我可是要以最速完成任务为目标的。”  
慎点头，只是表示他听到了，却并没有出声回应。

虽然劫不想同慎一组仅仅只是因为嫌弃他的木讷无趣，不过要论实力的话，就算劫再不甘心，他只能承认有可能帮他完成最速往返目标的确实也只有慎一个。  
等全部人都按组别站好之后，苦说告诉大家，现在即将进入一刻钟的准备时间。一刻钟之后，计时便开始。  
苦说虽然没有明确表明第一个完成任务的组别会有什么特殊的奖励，不过大家都心知肚明——这次特殊训练是个考验忍者综合能力的测试，如果能出色的完成，那么他们在均衡的评价与地位一定会随之提高  
只可惜不能与慎分出个高下罢了。劫转念一想，还是觉得和慎搭档果然不是什么好事。  
匆忙的准备好行军用品之后，劫一把领过了小组地图。在一旁的沙漏中最后一粒沙滑落之时，还未和慎打声招呼，他的身影就消失在了森林之外的集合处。慎见劫一脸想甩开自己的样子，纵然内心有点失落，但还是不动声色的追了过去。  
白天的星体森林并没有什么过人的可取之处。除了盘缠在地面之上的树根大的有些碍事之外，劫完全不觉得在这里上蹿下跳的前行就能达到修炼的目的了。  
不知不觉加快了脚步的他发现自己早就来到了星体森林的深处，那里的林木呈现出自己从没遇见过的奇异形状，供他自由飞跃的空间也越来越小。见状，劫暗想道没有拿到小组地图的慎应该早就被他甩在不知道哪个地方，便开始稍微有一些后悔。  
如果只有一人将卷轴交回去的话，会不会被暗中扣分呢。  
稍微分了一下神的劫没有注意到自己方才一脚踩到了一大片绿色的青苔之上，在他毫无保留的准备向后使力的时候，因为过于湿滑的青苔而无法借力的劫瞬间摔了个人仰马叉。  
“该死！”劫黑着脸想爬起来，他愤怒的拍掉了身上的残枝败叶，却在站起身之时悲伤的发现他把左脚给扭到了，而且那里还被一旁散落的尚未腐化的坚硬树枝划开了一道伤口，血液不一会儿就静静的流淌出来，染红了他的练功服。  
“劫，你没事吧？”伴随着慎清冷的声线，一个稳稳的落地声在劫的耳边响起。  
“没事！”讶异于慎的突然出现并想到自己刚才丢人的举动全都被他看见了，劫的内心几乎是崩溃的。虽然慎不是那种多嘴的人，但是劫认为这件事给谁知道都好，他就是不想让慎知道自己还有如此狼狈的模样。  
还想尽力博回颜面的劫龇牙咧嘴的想要撑起倾斜了半边的身体，却被慎伸手按下。  
像是完全没有注意到劫的对自己的怒目而视一般，慎沉默的拉起劫的裤子，看了几眼那看上去十分可怖的伤口之后，回过身在周围寻找了一些草叶，用手将它们碾碎，把得到的绿色汁水抹在了受伤的地方。不知是药汁太冷还是慎的指尖透着一丝寒气，劫不由自主的想把脚缩回来，却被慎另一只手牢牢握住。纵使慎没有说话，劫也在他手中的力道中感受到了慎要帮自己处理伤口的坚定新年。  
拿剩余的草叶擦去劫皮肤上的血液之后，慎从随身携带的忍者百宝袋中掏出了绷带，一圈一圈的替劫包扎起伤口。因为不光要止血，还要固定崴伤的脚踝，慎居然一次把他带的一卷绷带全都用完了。  
“疾跑恐怕是不行了，不过以你的功力，走路应该还是可以的。”慎低着头研究着劫已经被他简单收拾过的左脚，若有所思的说道。  
“啧。”劫不满的站起身子，意外的发现不论是崴伤的钝痛抑或是划伤的刺痛都减轻了不少。左脚处传来的丝丝凉意更让他觉得很舒适，而且他似乎有点贪恋慎微冷的手指灵活的在他脚上游移的感觉。  
劫从来没有想过要用灵巧去形容一个男孩子的手，只不过慎方才娴熟的包扎动作确实是让他有这样的感想。  
我刚才应该没有摔倒脑子吧？  
劫大力的摇了摇头。除去了对慎的手的遐想之外，他现在的脑海里却浮现出慎垂着琥珀色的眸子认真的望着自己的脚的情形。他名义上的师兄其实长得很耐看，低头缠绕绷带的模样让人觉得他有一种说不出的贤惠。  
一定是森林瘴气影响了他的脑子，此地不宜久留！  
劫猛的拍了拍自己的脸。  
“还浪费什么时间，赶快走吧！”在慎看来，劫完全是莫名其妙的红着脸粗着气的对他吼出这句话的。  
没有去多揣摩他师弟表现得异样的原因，慎将百宝袋放回原处，以一个适中的速度跟上了劫的步伐。

过了这一段枝叶茂密的丛林，出乎他们意料之外的，现在出现在他们眼帘之中的是一片及腰高的草坪。在草坪的另一头，存放经书的古庙就伫立在哪里。  
“终于到了……”劫刚要走出他们现在所在的森林，往草坪走去之时，被慎拉住了手。劫立马回头想发作，却被慎示意往前方看的眼神所吸引，再度回过头去往向那看似风平浪静的草坪。  
有埋伏啊。  
经过慎的提醒，劫也很快的意识到这里除了他们之外，还有其他人的气息。而且来者不善。似乎并不是这次训练计划中该出现的人物。  
一个，两个……至少有五人将自己隐蔽在这些高到腰际的长草之中。  
劫和慎不动声色的在审视着这片草坪，不一会儿就在草与草之间极细的缝隙中看见了敌人的身形，和散落在各处的破碎机关人偶。  
看来是被别的家伙捷足先登了。  
就算劫受伤了，他还是很有自信的认为他和慎的组合一定是第一个到达此处的均衡忍者训练小组。何况空气里也并没有弥漫着血腥味，所以应该不用担心有除了他们之外的学徒已经被这些人手刃的可能。  
与劫同时想到此处之时，慎先是轻微的松了一口气，接着在他想通过密语和劫商量到底该如何处理现况的时候，劫却已经抢先一步说道：“你们是想和我们玩捉迷藏呢，还是自己乖乖的站出来？”  
这个笨师弟在想些什么？他可是负伤在身的伤员。  
慎难得的焦虑了起来，他扯了扯劫的衣袖，却没有得到那人的反应。  
过了几秒钟之后，慎才听到劫低声说道：“他们来了。”  
下一个瞬间，两个人就同时往左右两边跳开。慎轻巧的落地的同时用从腰间抽出的苦无在半空中滑出几道横线，滴水不漏的挡掉飞向他的手里剑；而劫则有些吃力的拿手把丢到他面前的小型烟雾弹拍到一旁。  
手雷炸开之后，紫色的烟幕立刻遮住了两人的视线。  
因为担心劫的伤势，慎大喊道：“劫你快点逃走，这里交给我。”说罢慎迅速的用手肘狠狠的撞击了试图从他身后靠近他的一个敌人的下颌和腹部，再矮下身子一脚扫倒了另一个拿着忍镰想向他头上砍去的忍者。接着慎毫不留情的对着他右手腕用力的踩了下去，让那人惨叫一声松了手，好让慎把他手中的忍镰踢开。  
自己这边只分配了两个人吗……剩下三个，都在劫那边？  
慎的太阳穴边滑落一滴冷汗，他顾不得听此时倒在地上的两人痛苦的吸气声，急急的在迷雾之中寻找劫的身影。  
“劫，你没事吧！”虽然左脚行动不便，但是劫凭借自身绝对优秀的忍者能力，站在原地击退了方才扑向他的两人。烟雾渐渐的淡了下去，劫看见慎呼喊着自己的名字，焦急的向他跑来的身影，突然觉得很高兴。但是还没等他的嘴角弯起，慎的身体突然瞬间挡在了自己面前，一道银光闪过，劫看见他的师兄胸前飞溅出几抹红色，接着就直挺挺的倒下了。  
“慎！”两眼一红直接将手中的苦无丢向了最后一个袭击者脆弱的脖子，劫慌乱的接住慎还在半空中的身体。他心急如焚的检查起师兄的伤势，庆幸的发现他的胸口只是被刀尖划过。  
可他转念一想，又觉得事有蹊跷。  
如果只是被刀尖划过，为什么慎会立刻跌倒？莫不是这刀刃有毒？  
劫被自己的猜想吓得脸色煞白。他的嘴唇不住的颤抖着，喃喃的说道：“不行……慎，再坚持一下，你不可以死……”  
虽然已经将敌人全数解决，劫还是浑身上下紧张得不行。他掐了自己一下，想起若是那刀有毒，必需先把毒血吸出才行。于是立刻覆身到慎的胸前，吮吸着他的伤口。  
那道伤口不深，但是很长，从慎左胸的暗红一直延续到右胸，渗出的丝丝血色在慎健康的小麦色皮肤上四散蔓延着，平添一份旖旎的色彩。而且此时慎脸上有着不自然的红晕，明明很虚弱，却还在大口大口的喘气，让劫看得胆颤心惊。  
将血液全都舔去之后，慎似乎变得平静了一些，但还是紧皱着他的眉头。看见师兄此时依然痛苦的神色，劫猩红的眼睛又阴沉了一些。他用余光扫视着不远处那个已经咽气的偷袭者和其他在地上苟延残喘的共犯，心中杀意肆虐。  
“还活着的，最好告诉我你们对他使了什么毒，否则……”  
劫阴冷的语气和表情与他年轻尚显稚嫩的外表格格不入。仿佛全星体森林里最险恶的毒蛇一般，下一秒就要将毒牙伸向那些只剩下一口气的残党们。  
“只、只是普通的神经麻痹毒素……会让人瞬间无力，但、但是不致命的！”  
“那就好。不……也不好。”劫冷笑道。他拔起地上散落的手里剑，阴沉着脸往刚才胆战心惊的回话的人头上刺去。  
“劫、住手……”慎微弱的呼喊声让劫在最后关头移开了手，将手里剑狠狠的插进了那人脸旁咫尺的泥土中。光是这样，那名异邦忍者已经吓得晕了过去。  
“慎，你没事吧？”劫处理完已经和尸体无异的偷袭者们之后，马上回到了慎的身边。他紧紧的握着慎的手，一副完全不想松开的样子。“对不起，我不应该挑衅他们……我应该听你的话，退一步想想更好的解决方案。”  
“没关系，如果只是麻痹神经的药物的话，我很快就能站起来了。你快先去把卷轴取了，我们赶快回去告诉师傅这件事情吧……”慎看见劫一脸快要哭出来的表情，莫名的想笑。他的师弟竟然还有这么可爱的一面，明明每次见到他只会摆出一副臭脸。  
即使很虚弱，慎还是半眯着眼睛弯起了嘴角，琥珀色的眸子里满溢着他本人难以察觉的温柔，静静的看着劫。  
劫保持着沉默。他看着师兄久违的微笑，默默的低下了头，在慎有些吃惊的注视之下把额头贴到了他的额前，几乎是零距离的在他的嘴唇上方轻轻念道：“下次，一定不会再让师兄帮我挡刀。”  
慎瞬间觉得自己的脸烫了起来。他支吾着，竟不知如何回话。视野里全是劫放大的脸和他榴火一般耀眼的红瞳，仿佛他整个世界都被红色点燃了一般。一阵清风拂过两人身侧，四周的虫鸣声似乎在刹那间喧嚣了起来。慎吸了吸鼻子，鼻腔内除了芬芳的草香之外，还有劫的气息。  
看见慎一脸痴痴的望着自己，劫也不由自主的笑了起来。他在慎的身上靠了一会儿之后便支起了身体，对他说道：“这次让我帮你处理一下伤口吧。”说罢，也在自己的忍者百宝袋中翻找了起来，但是翻来覆去，除了武器和一堆军粮丸之外，只剩下两三个创可贴。  
“呃……”劫有点尴尬，慎则是忍俊不禁的继续笑了起来。  
“你笑什么笑呀。”劫恼羞成怒的撕开创可贴，左一个右一个的贴在慎胸前的两点红色之上，这才满意的欣赏起自己的杰作。  
哇，师兄好色气啊。  
劫抹了抹鼻子。看上去是和慎当时检查劫的伤口是否完全包扎好的模样并无差别，实际上脑子里想的完全不是那么回事。  
“现在你可以走了吗？”劫看到慎的神色已经恢复的差不多了，便问道。  
“勉勉强强。”慎艰难的撑起了身体，劫顺手替他拨了拨头发上青葱色的草丝，好让他的师兄显得没那么狼狈。  
“实在不行的话，要我抱你回去也不是不行。”劫好心的提醒道。  
然后他的师兄漠然的移开了视线。  
劫自把那当成害羞，因为慎粉红色的耳尖实打实的出卖了他。  
回去的路上，两人依然是相对无言。等出了星体森林之后，劫和慎才发现除了他们之外，所有人都已经在集合地点等候多时。慎将二人遇袭的事情一五一十的说给了他的父亲，得到的回应皆出乎二人意料：原来劫手上的地图是被替换过的：他们所到达的地点一开始便是一个陷阱。  
应该是有其他人混入均衡教派把这幅地图混在其中，想要单独处理两个离群的新生忍者，以达到对均衡教派杀鸡儆猴的作用。只是这次拿到地图的恰好是当代最出色的两位少年忍者，才让他们的计划打了水漂。  
“幸好是我们两个一组。”回到均衡教派之后，抱着一碗白饭在大吃特吃的劫对坐在他旁边的慎说道。他发现慎今天居然破例到食堂吃饭，还坐在了他的旁边。在外人面前他还装作对慎一脸嫌弃的模样，不过他内心可是巴不得能多和慎呆一会儿。  
“嗯。”慎的脸还是有点红。劫觉得有点不对劲，才发现除了自己之外，身边的其他同伴都在盯着慎看。  
“慎师兄，你今天为什么过来和我们一起吃饭啦？”  
“慎师兄，你可以给我们讲一讲当时具体发生了什么事吗？劫这个家伙居然在打架之前就受伤了，是不是拖了师兄的后腿啊！”  
“慎师兄，那些邪派忍者是不是对你用了毒啊，为什么现在这么快就恢复过来了？”  
“慎师兄……”  
一干均衡弟子全都在慎的身边嘘寒问暖的，眼里完全就没有另一个当事人。就算是提起了劫，也是在唏嘘他在森林里跑个步也要把自己弄伤这等蠢事。  
原来慎不受欢迎一直都是他自欺欺人的假象啊！  
劫愤愤的想道。  
他终于忍受不了众人对慎的逼问以及对自己的嘲讽，劫瞬间忘记了自己还要假装嫌弃师兄的一事，对着那些还在围着慎叽叽喳喳的小伙伴们拍案而起。  
“够啦！慎也受伤了，还要吃饭咧！你们就不能安静一点吗？”  
好在大家都是识趣的，一个两个改口道：“那我们吃完饭再找慎师兄聊天。”  
见大家都开始低头扒饭，慎长吁一口气，对劫说道：“谢谢你。”说完，他又不自觉的笑了起来。  
笑起来的师兄最好看了。劫满欢欣喜的想道。

是夜，劫抱着被子跑去了慎的房间。一打开房门，发现慎刚好脱去了练功服，对着自己胸前的两块创可贴发呆。  
“要我帮忙吗？”劫笑的一脸灿烂。  
“嗯。”慎小声的应道。  
夜已深，少年的嬉笑声随着逐渐弱去的烛火渐渐平息下去。  
劫在不知不觉中忘记了他清晨做的噩梦，靠在他师兄的肩膀上沉沉的睡了过去。  
明天又是新的一天。他会好好的记得自己做下的约定，守护它，直到未来某一天的来临。

end


End file.
